


A Happy Life

by Rellanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Definitely Both Sides of the Tagging Spectrum Here, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Sleepy Cuddles, but also kind of a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to be glad of what you have.





	A Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** 'But Not For You' is basically the subtitle, so...

The warm body in his arms stirred, and Steve’s breath picked up as he opened his eyes and gazed down at it. 

_Tony._

Letting out a puff of air that felt like it had been punched out of him, Steve reached out to gather Tony even closer, intertwining them so close there was nothing between them, not even air. **_Tony._**

Steve didn’t know- he didn’t even have a clue- why he was feeling this way, but desperation overwhelmed him, and longing, and relief, and a muffled, bitter mourning that felt like it had been in him so long it had soaked right past his heart into the very marrow of his _bones_. 

Tony was _precious_ , so precious, and Steve had to let the other man know how much he meant to him, had to let him know how much Steve _cared-_ but he did, didn’t he? a part of Steve thought bemusedly, he told Tony how much he loved him everyday….- Tony couldn’t think that Steve didn’t love him-

The feelings kept festering there, at the back of his mind, and as Tony began waking up Steve was left to blink right back at Tony’s sleepily opening eyes, his own confusion being matched in soft brown orbs. 

“’verything ‘kay, babe?” Tony asked, voice half muffled by his yawn.

Steve smiled back, affection filling him over how adorable his husband was when he was tired, the odd emotions easier to ignore at the sight of his husband awake. “No, everything’s fine.” He said, “…Just thinking about how much I love you.” He continued softly after a moments pause. 

To Steve’s usual delight Tony blushed like he always did when Steve said he loved him, before opening one eye and regarding Steve with fake annoyance. “You don’t need to be such a charmer, Rogers. I already let you put a ring on it.”

Steve smiled back at him, unashamed and happy and not willing to hide either of those things.

“And now you’re never getting rid of me.” He agreed, raising Tony’s left hand to his lips to place a kiss against said ring, before intertwining their hands and placing them on his chest. 

Tony let out a muffled groan and buried his face in Steve’s shoulder. “It’s too early for you to be this sweet.” He whined, rubbing his face against Steve. (Really, it was Tony’s own fault that Steve so often compared him to a kitten.)

He was beautiful and adorable and the most attractive thing Steve had ever seen and Steve considered for a moment continuing, turning the sweetness into a sweet heat instead, before eventually deciding against it. They had an early morning the next day, and the team would be unamused to find out they were late because Steve wanted a round three of their earlier fun. 

He would just have to make up for it tomorrow.

“Go back to sleep.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony’s head before arranging himself more comfortably and resolving to ignore the continuing strange emotions as the lingering aftermath of a forgotten nightmare. 

He was so, so happy that this was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m in a heartbroken mood, I decided to share my pain with Steve.
> 
> So basically, time traveling hijinks got Endgame Steve’s consciousness temporarily thrown into the sub consciousness of this Alt Steve who has a really good, supportive relationship with Tony that was built on trust, and honesty, and total love from the very beginning. MCU Steve gets to catch a glimpse of their life together. (The mourning, etc. were all MCU Steve.) 
> 
> I mean, it’s nice to share, right?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Maybe not so much like this.~~


End file.
